Another Outcast
by Deathangel113
Summary: She was to follow her for eternity, but to what end?
1. Prologue: Legend of the Wolf

**Summary****: It was thought that the cat was the only outcast. Everything changes though when a lost legend of the curse is revealed.**

**Disclaimers: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**

**Warnings: This story contains yuri (female/female).**

**Author's Note: Akito will be her true gender in this story which is female. Hope you all will enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: Legend of the Wolf**

God's animals coexisted peacefully. They all were at harmony with one another and conflict was not a problem. Happiness was their core for their souls were free. God however wondered about this freedom he had given them. He wondered what would happen if he took upon him one of the animals and taught it to serve him. For the thirteen animals that already existed he could not do this to. So instead he made a new creature, one that would serve him for eternity.

The wolf was created. God kept her form the animals, not wanting them to know of his servant. She was a mystery to him. Her silence often troubled him, causing him to wonder if he had made the right decision. For her eyes always followed, studying every move and decision he made. Despite his concern he kept her, trusting the deep loyalty she always displayed.

Then came the day that God invited all of the animals to a banquet. When the night came all of the animals attended except for the cat. God still did not want the animals to know of the wolf's existence so he sent her away before she was seen by the others.

So she left, allowing herself to follow her master's wishes though it hurt her to do so. Into the darkness she went alone. Walking forever into eternity.


	2. Mystery Sohma

******Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Mystery Sohma

The school was in a buzz of excitement. Summer vacation had ended and the new school year had begun. Old friends gathered among themselves in the normal groups, discussing things that had happened over the vacation to them. The new students clustered in the auditorium as they waited nervously for orientation to begin. As the minutes passed slowly, tension and excitement grew until the long awaited orientation started. Students and family gathered into the auditorium to witness the orientation. All save a few less caring students.

Two of these students sat in their homeroom, waiting for the start of the new school year. Both sat near a window that looked out over the school grounds. One Arisa Uotani and one Kyo Sohma. They sat in silence, not speaking to one another while they engaged in their own thoughts. The door to the room that they were in opened, causing them both to look in that direction.

"There you two are." Momiji poked his head into the room before actually entering. He smiled and walked over to the two. "Why weren't you at orientation?"

"What's the point in going?" Kyo asked.

"To see all the new freshmen."

"Yep." Momiji smiled at Tohru, who had followed him into the classroom.

Uo smiled beneath the mask she was wearing. Her friend and the young Sohma were adorable when they were together. If Kyoko had birthed a second child, she knew that Tohru's second sibling would have been like Momiji. She lifted her gaze when her friend Hana and Haru Sohma entered the room. Her gaze returned to Momiji when the blonde jumped into the air with a smile on his face, most likely pleased by some thought or realization.

"What is it Momiji?" Tohru asked.

"I just remembered something."

"And that would be...?" Uo trailed off, leaving the boy to fill in the blanks.

"There's going to be a new student today!"

The room went quiet. Haru was the one who broke the silence.

"Momiji there are plenty of new students today."

He wiggled his pointer finger at Haru. "That's not what I mean. I heard some of the elders talking at the Sohma Estate and they were all saying that another one of the family would begin attending our school. The thing is, no one knows who it is."

Haru stared at his cousin for a moment before nodding his head. "I forgot about that," he said, his voice sounding thoughtful.

Kyo narrowed his eyes. The news was not to his liking for some member of the family, who most likely hated his guts, would now be attending the school. He had managed to escape some of the family's hate, but there was a chance that now everything that he had gained could leave and he would return to what life was before moving to Shigure's house. Turning away from them he looked out the window. He could only hope now that he could avoid interaction with this new Sohma.

~ * ~ * ~

The vehicle drove down the street, mingling with the other automobiles that filled the road. Rolling down the street at a steady pace, the city's buildings reflected off of the dark tinted windows. Within the riders were hidden from searching eyes.

Ahead, the white high school drew ever closer. At last the dark vehicle stopped before it. The few students that lingered outside looked at the car curiously for a moment before turning away uninterested.

The back passenger door that faced the school opened and one of the vehicle's passengers stepped out, closing the door behind it. Walking through the gate, it crossed the distance separating the car and school quickly. At the street, the car did not drive away until the front doors of the school closed behind it.

~ * ~ * ~

The shrill cry that was the bell echoed throughout the halls. In each of the classrooms the teachers took role, marking each student that was present.

Within their homeroom, the students of class D waited for their own teacher to take role. Their wish was granted when Mayu-chan-sensei set the paper down and offered them a slight smile. Before she could speak there was a knock at the door. Mayu looked at the door. With a warning look at her class she then walked to the door before opening.

A few students looked up as the door as Mayu conversed quietly with another member of the staff who stood partly in the doorway. She took a paper that was handed to her, read it and then nodded her head. The other staff member left and the she stepped aside as if to allow someone to enter.

Several pairs of eyes moved to the girl who entered the classroom. Their attention immediately went to her hair, which was a pale silver-gray. An odd hair color for one so young.

"You may take your seat." Mayu pointed to an empty desk by the window, which was behind Kyo Sohma.

She nodded and without a word walked through the aisles of desks to her own and sat down. Pulling out a textbook from her bag as well as a notebook, she followed the lesson as the teacher started the class once more.

~ * ~ * ~

"That has to be the new Sohma," Uo said, though no verification came following her statement.

It was lunch and the students were eating lunch in the courtyard. The group that included the four Sohmas, Tohru, Uo, and Hana sat in a shaded spot near the fence. Their eyes constantly drifted to the female Sohma, who ate her lunch quietly, separated from the rest of the students.

"Should we invite her over?" Tohru asked.

"Don't know..." Uo trailed off as she started to think. "Hey now that she's here, do any of you know anything about her?"

Momiji promptly shook his head. "Nope. I never saw her before."

"Nothing," Haru muttered.

"It's not surprising though. There are some members of our family that we've never even met before," Yuki stated quietly.

Silence followed words again once more. It was almost as if thinking was the only thing left that the students were able to do.

Kyo lifted his eyes and found that he was watching the mystery Sohma. As if sensing his stare she looked at him, ice blue eyes staring back without a hint of emotion. Those eyes were familiar, as if belonging to some lost memory from long ago. He continued to watch her until she rose and returned to the confines of the school. He lowered his gaze.

~ * ~* ~

The class was in a slight uproar over the new student. Now that the first half of the day had been completed, the excitement that should have occurred immediately now took place. Several students crowded around the girl's desk, the majority of which were boys.

However, the girl remained unfazed or at least appeared to be outwardly. Whatever she was feeling due to the excess of attention, she gave no sign of on her face. Only her eyes hinted to some of her thoughts, for they were cold and calculating.

"So what's your name?" one of the boys asked, to which he received no response.

Another boy attempted to make conversation after the previous' failed attempt. "So are you doing anything after school?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Her head snapped towards him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

He immediately pulled his hand back and took a few steps back.

She turned away from him, looking forward again. Her eyes seemed to stare through the crowd to look at the white board.

"That's enough!"

The students scattered with their teacher's coming. They went to their seats, but almost immediately their gazes returned to the new student.

Shaking her head, she glanced at the girl briefly before looking at the rest of the class. "Everyone settle down!" she snapped. After they had all silenced she ran a hand through her hair. "Before we start the lesson, I would like to introduce the new member of our class." Her eyes drifted to the girl. "Would you please stand?" she asked pleasantly, any of the earlier frustration absent from her voice.

The girl stood stiffly as if she would have preferred that she had been ignored. Her eyes focused on the teacher and remained there.

"This is Aio Sohma," she said when the girl neglected to introduce herself.

"I knew it!"

"I told you that she was a Sohma."

Mayu glared and quickly silenced those who were speaking. She nodded to Aio who promptly took her seat. With a warning look at the class she then turned and started the lesson.

~ * ~ * ~

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first day. Leaving the school, the students moved on to whatever else would occupy the rest of their day.

Aio was quick to leave the school. She made her way down the white hallways to the courtyard outside. Stares and whispers followed her, but she ignored them. It was simple to do. She had managed to perfect it in the one day she was at the school. Though she could care less she couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the year would be as it was today just because she was a Sohma.

~ * ~ * ~

"Welcome home," Shigure pleasantly called out from his office when he heard the three teenagers. Standing up, he left the office and was confronted by Yuki. "Hello Yuki."

"Shigure, do you know an Aio Sohma?"

He tapped his chin with his finger and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "The name doesn't sound familiar. Why do you ask?"

"That is the name of the new student in our class."

"I see. What does she look like?"

"Shoulder length silver-gray hair, ice blue eyes."

Shigure shook his head when he failed to think of who this person was. "Did any of the others know about her?"

"That's why I'm asking you," Yuki said, slightly annoyed by Shigure's lack of common sense at the moment.

"Yes, that would be a good reason why."

Yuki was about to reply to the older man's words when Tohru appeared.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Shigure smiled, seeming to forget about Yuki completely. "No, you're not. Is there something that you needed?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to work now and that there's some food in the kitchen."

"Thank you Tohru. Would you like Kyo or Yuki to walk with you?"

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't want to trouble them." She gave them each a smile before leaving. Moments later the front door closing could be heard.

"How lucky we to have her," Shigure said. "Isn't that right Yuki?" When he received no answer, he turned to where Yuki had been only to see that he had gone.

"Stupid dog," Yuki muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

~*~*~

Tohru hummed to herself as she worked in the building. It wasn't often that she revealed her musical side, except for the visit to the spa, but she was in a good mood. The work was being completed quickly and Momiji had shown up shortly after the start of her shift. He had been kind enough to keep her company while he waited to meet his father. Wiping her brow with the back of her sleeve, she looked up at the clock. With a smile she turned to Momiji. "It's time for me to go."

The boy smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Got it!"

Giving him another smile she then went to her locker to change. She hurried, wanting to get home so that she could complete her homework. Within a few minutes she was changed and with her bag in hand she to the elevator, taking it down to the ground floor. Another smile found its way to her face when she saw Kyo standing outside, leaning lazily against the roadside railing. "Hello Kyo."

He turned to her, rust colored eyes meeting Tohru's blue gaze. "Come on," he said, pushing himself away from the railing.

She walked beside him, still humming pleasantly to herself. Several times she cast sideways glances to the teenager walking beside her. After a moment she stopped humming and worry was reflected in her gaze.

"What's bothering you?"

His question startled her slightly. "Nothing. It's just... Is something wrong?"

He was silent for a moment. "No… Nothing."

~ * ~ * ~

Later that night at Shigure's house all was silent. Kyo lay on the roof, his hands crossed beneath his head. His eyes watched the dark sky with little interest, his thoughts elsewhere. The face of Aio constantly flashed before his eyes. _Where have I seen her before?_ The only answer he could come up with was a moment in his past, a time where a ghost's eyes were those of this new Sohma. With a frustrated sigh he turned onto his side, staring at the top of the ladder only a few feet away. _Is she who I saw?_

~ * ~ * ~

The three left the house early the following morning. It was, for the most part, quiet as they made their way to school. None of the three spoke much except for a few sentences every once in a while. The silence wasn't stressed as it sometimes was. It was merely a contented quiet between friends, something that was occurring more frequently since Kyo and Yuki were able to be more pleasant with one another.

As they drew closer to the school, Tohru smiled when she saw that Uo and Hana were waiting for her. Waving, she then hurried ahead of Kyo and Yuki to meet the other two halfway. "How are you this morning?" she asked when they stopped before each other.

"Wonderful Tohru. How are you doing this morning?" Hana asked.

"Great." She turned slightly to look at her male companions as they neared her.

"Miss Uotani. Miss Hanajima." Yuki greeted the two kindly, receiving nods in return. "If you excuse me I need to go to the council room." He left promptly afterwards, quickly disappearing within the halls of the school.

"So Tohru, how was work last night?" Uo asked.

"It went by quickly, but it was enjoyable."

The two entered a conversation. Each taking turns speaking and smiling at each other's words. Hana watched the pair, interjecting every so often to speak. For the most part though she was content to listen to them talk. Her head turned and she looked to the sidewalk leading to the school's entrance. Aio walked by, school bag in hand. She turned to Hana and for a moment their eyes met before the contact was broken and she entered the school. "Strange," she whispered to herself. "Her electric signals..." She turned back to her friends, seeming to forget what had just transpired in the few seconds that had just passed.

~ * ~ * ~

Aio ignored the attention that she was being given, that had started the moment that she had entered the classroom. The students seemed to have become even more interested then they had been the previous day. Bored, she propped her head up with her hand and stared out the window, which was slightly blocked by a student. The surrounding students' voices sounded almost like a buzz as she faded away to another place in time.

"Doesn't seem to interested does she?" Uo asked, as she watched Aio.

"No…" Hana's dark eyes remained focused on the girl, intrigued.

The room quieted fairly quickly after Myou entered the classroom. Promptly taking their seats, the students listened to the new day's lesson.

~ * ~ * ~

Several hours passed the hands on the clock seeming to move quickly. After the bell rang, students filed into the hallways, leaving their classes for their break that was lunch. Within minutes the courtyard was filled with students, as well as other areas of recess within the school.

Sitting in the spot where they had sat the day before, the group of seven ate their lunch in silence. Each enjoyed the meal that Tohru had made for them as a surprise.

"This is very good Tohru," Hana said between her munching.

"Yeah, what's the occasion?" Uo asked.

"No reason." Tohru smiled, pleased that she had made her friends happy. She glanced over to Aio who had chosen a shaded, secluded spot not very far from where they sat.

"What are you looking at, Tohru?"

"Just Aio. She seems lonely."

Uo looked over at the girl in question. Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought as she studied her. "There's something wrong about her."

"It's her electric signals."

"What do you mean?" Uo asked.

"They are like the other Sohmas. Her signals are strange as if another being inhabits her body," she said, ignoring the startled looks that Tohru and the four Sohma boys gave her.

Uo stared at Hana before looking back at Aio. "You and your electric signals Hana," she said with a laugh and a shake of her head. She looked quizzically at the five others. "Is something wrong?"

"N- No… Nothing's wrong," Tohru said quickly.

She shrugged and looked off across the courtyard. "Here comes your fan club Prince."

They all looked in the direction that Uo was staring off to and watched as Yuki's fan club crossed the grounds. Their destination it seemed was Aio. When they reached her they broke out into their Yuki theme song and dance, which often called question about their great flexibility as well as to whether or not they actually had spines.

"You!"

The trio pointed accusingly at Aio when they had finished their display.

She ignored them and the fingers pointed at her. Her attention was on the small, but sharp knife that she was carefully cleaning after using it for lunch.

"Tell us what you know about Prince Yuki," Megumi fumed.

They received no answer.

Megumi fumed. Since becoming president of the Prince Yuki fan club her ego had swelled quite considerably. Patience was no longer among her remaining virtues. "Stop ignoring us!" She reached out to grab Aio's arm and froze.

Aio was no longer ignoring them. Her icy eyes were on the trio and the knife she had been cleaning was now pressed against Megumi's throat. "What makes you think I would tell you anything about him?" Her gaze focused on Megumi's eyes, seeing past the surface and into the depths beneath. "I could care less about him." The point of the blade pressed harder against the skin of her neck, causing a red dot to appear.

The three girls stood frozen. Number one and number two began to slowly back away from Aio and their friend.

"You're insane," Megumi said fearfully. Her eyes continued to grow wider as she saw the murderous intent reflected within Aio's eyes.

Aio smirked as if amused by her fear. "Stay the hell away from me, you and your fan club. Are we understood?"

Megumi nodded the best she could with the knife at her throat.

She drew the knife away and briefly watched as the trio quickly ran off. Wiping the small amount of blood off of the blade's tip, she put it away and rose from the bench on which she sat.

Uo smiled to herself. "I think that I like this one." Standing up, she then moved to intercept the Sohma. "Aio."

Aio turned and looked at the girl before her. Her face lacked any emotion. "What do you want?"

"Which gang were you in?"

"Gang?"

She approached the Sohma so that there was only a few feet separating them. "You had to be in one. I can tell. You could kill if you wanted to."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not in a gang." She turned to leave, but was stopped once again by Uo.

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

A flicker of surprise appeared in her eyes, but it quickly passed. Her eyes focused themselves on Uo as if searching for any lie. "Maybe some other time." She turned once more and entered the school.

Uo crossed her arms, slightly annoyed. Eventually, she returned to her companions.

"What did you say to her?" Hana asked when she returned.

"I invited her to join us."

"You did!" Tohru brightened upon hearing of the invitation. "What did she say?"

"She said some other time."

"Oh. Well that's good still."

Hana stared off at the area where Aio had sat only a few minutes ago. She didn't know how she felt about Aio at the time. While she had learned to be more open and understanding of others, something about this Sohma bothered her. A heavy secret surrounded the girl like a cloak. The secret she could tell had wrath in it and while the same wrath clung to the electric signals of the male Sohmas she had met, this was far greater. Looking up at the school window that overlooked where they sat, she watched as Aio walked past on the other side of the glass.

~ * ~ * ~

Aio watched the group below her through the window. She had hid herself so that they would not neither see her or know that they were being watched, but she could still see them.

_"You must watch them."_

_That's why I'm here. That's why I was forced to attend this school. _Joining them though could cause some trouble. She could of course accept their invitation and easily hide her purpose. She could become comfortable maybe become their friend, but then that would cause her to slip and fail the task that she had been given. She shrunk back slightly as the girl named Saki Hanajima looked up to where she watched them. Turning away she walked forward, following the white hallway to her class. _I need to be careful._

~ * ~ * ~

After school Tohru waited with Uo and Hana for Yuki and Kyo. While they waited, Momiji and Haru appeared. Haru was left to hold his cousin by the collar in order to keep the hyperactive boy from pouncing on Tohru and accidentally transforming. Several minutes later Yuki appeared.

"Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"He's coming."

True to Yuki's words Kyo appeared. He glared at his cousin for a moment, before walking off ahead of everyone else.

"Carrot top's in a bad mood," Uo said.

Kyo paused to turn and glare at the former Yankee before walking off again.

With an amused smirk, Uo followed after him with the others to the crosswalk that they always used during the school term.

The group of seven waited patiently at the crosswalk. Their attentions were on the light, which would allow them to cross, to change. When the white light appeared, they started to cross the short walk across the road. Farther down the street, a car rounded the corner quickly.

Tohru was barely halfway across the street when she dropped her bag. Kneeling down, she moved to pick up the troublesome bag.

Realizing that Tohru was no longer with them, Hana turned to where she sensed her. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw a car quickly approaching her friend. "Tohru!"

She was just standing up when she heard Hana cry out. Turning to her right she felt her body freeze at the sight of the fast approaching car. She felt herself pushed forward and she hit the ground hard. Behind her she heard the screeching of tires as the speeding vehicle came to an abrupt stop. She turned behind her just in time to see the person who had pushed her hit the hood of the car after being struck before rolling off.

"Tohru, are you all right?" Hana knelt down beside her.

She didn't answer, shock overwhelming her ability to speak.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Uo glared hatefully at the driver as he stepped out of the car.

"Is everyone okay?" the driver asked, looked at Tohru with worry.

Tohru seemed to snap out of her shocked induced trance. "I... I'm fine, but Aio... I think... I think she's hurt."

They looked at the female Sohma as she rose from the pavement, her hand clutching her right arm.

"Are you all right?" the driver asked, looking at the one that he had actually hit. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Aio turned to the driver, her blue eyes flashing. "I'm fine," she snapped. Grabbing her dropped bag, she took off running and was quickly gone.

Tohru watched her go, worry reflected in her brown gaze. "Aio."

~ * ~ * ~

Yuki searched around the bathroom, looking for the first aid kit. After the incident in the street they had hurried home where Shigure had forced Tohru to stay rather then go to work. Finding the kit, he left the bathroom and walked to the sitting room where Tohru waited.

"I should really go to work. I'm fine."

He smiled when he heard Tohru attempting to calm both Kyo and Shigure so that they would allow her to leave.

"You were almost hit by a car. You're staying here," Kyo said, trying to control his emotions so that he would not become angry with her.

"Tohru, I called Hari and he said that you should stay home. Besides, I've already called your work and told them that you would be unable to come in tonight."

He walked in just as Shigure finished speaking. "Please Miss Honda. We're very worried and we would all feel better if you stayed home tonight."

She sighed in defeat. The three had unfortunately triumphed in their persuasion. "Very well," she said, nodding her head. "It seems that I don't have a choice either way."

"I'm afraid not." Shigure leaned in the doorway and watched as Yuki began bandaging Tohru's scraped hand and wrist.

"Shigure-sama."

"Yes Tohru?"

"Do you know if Aio is okay?"

He sighed, hating himself for not knowing. "I'm sorry Tohru. I asked Hatori, but he didn't know anything."

Both Yuki and Kyo looked at Shigure, surprised.

"That's..." Yuki couldn't finish what he was going to say, unable to find the right words. _Why would he not know? A car struck her. She should have received medical attention. _None of it made sense.

~ * ~ * ~

The screen slid open and closed behind her. After taking her shoes and leaving them by the door, Aio followed the halls to her bedroom where she dropped her bag onto the floor. Her arm was aching. Lifting her hand, she frowned at the sight of the blood that coated her hand. She quickly left the room to go to the nearby bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she placed her arm under the warm water and rinsed the wound. The sink quickly turned red as crimson blood mixed with the running water. Her frown deepened when she saw the deep gash. Taking a bar of soap from the side of the sink, she then started to scrub the wound. She gritted her teeth against the pain and after several long minutes she then rinsed her arm clean. _It's still bleeding. _Grabbing a nearby towel she pressed it to her arm, hoping that the pressure would stop it.

"Aio."

Her gaze went to the mirror, where in the reflection she saw a shadowed figure standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" The figure stepped into the light of the bathroom, revealing itself to be Akito.

"A car hit me."

Akito's eyes darkened in anger. Going over to the younger girl, she pulled away the towel and tossed it to the floor, her eyes going to the injury. "Damn them." Her arms wrapped around her and she pulled Aio to her. "The world is so cruel to you," she whispered into her ear. "Don't worry though. When the year is over you'll never have to leave again. You can stay with me forever."

Aio's gaze softened and she laid her head against Akito's shoulder.

"I'll protect you."


	3. Shroud of Friendship

******Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Shroud of Friendship

The wolf was a mystery, even to God at times. Her loyalty was undying, she was willing to do anything for her master. God for this reason soon found himself intrigued by the wolf. It was odd that such a creature would hold so much loyalty to one being, but he had been to the one to create her. Still, something about the wolf was troubling.

~ * ~ * ~

Tohru found herself pulled into a hug the second she walked into the classroom. Both Uo and Hana held her in a close embrace as if at any moment they would lose her.

"Are you all right Tohru?" Hana asked, worry etched in her normally emotionless voice.

"How are you feeling?" Uo asked as she examined Tohru's face closely, as if searching for any injury that would suddenly become visible.

"I'm fine," she said quickly to assure them. Her gaze moved past her friends and fell upon her savior from the day before. "Aio..." After excusing herself from her friends she walked over to the Sohma. "Aio..." She stopped speaking when her eyes fell upon the white bandages wrapped tightly around her right arm.

Aio's gaze moved to Tohru and she waited in silence for her to speak.

Realizing that she was staring, she looked at her face and smiled. "Thank you for saving me yesterday."

"It was nothing." Her eyes went to her desk.

"Aio... Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"Oh... It's just the bandages..."

"I'm fine." Her tone was firm and left little room for argument.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. The bell rang and Tohru hurried to her seat. However, she was unable to concentrate on the lesson once class began. Her gaze and thoughts constantly drifted to the silent Sohma only a few desks ahead of her.

~ * ~ * ~

When it came time for lunch the classroom emptied. Aio however, did not move. She remained seated in the chair unmoving as if she had been transformed into a statue. Her gaze remained focused on her desk. Mayu glanced at the girl. "Aren't you going to go outside?" She received no answer. Walking over to the girl, she sat on the edge of the desk to the girl's right. Her gaze drifted to the bandages. "What happened?"

"An accident," she said quietly.

Although she seemed truthful, she did not readily believe her. However, she did not pressure the girl further. Standing up, she walked to the door and stopped. "You can stay in here for today. If you decide to leave though please close the door." Aio nodded and she left with a final glance in Aio's direction.

~ * ~ * ~

Tohru stared at the bench where Aio had sat the previous day. It was empty and she couldn't help but wonder where she was.

"Are you okay?" Uo asked.

She nodded and forced herself to look away.

Uo frowned and looked to where her friend's attention had been. "She's inside Tohru. Don't worry to much about her," she said, returning her attention back to her lunch.

~ * ~ * ~

The sound of the door opening drew her out of her thoughts. She did not look to see who had entered the classroom, assuming that it was only a student who had forgotten something. Aio looked up when a lunch bag was dropped on the desk before her. Standing at her side was Kyo.

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Kyo shrugged and moved to his desk, straddling his chair so that he was facing her. He was silent, studying the girl as he had done two days earlier.

She turned her gaze onto him, matching his stare. "Do you want something?" Her voice held a hint of annoyance.

"Why did you save her?"

"You would have preferred that I had let her be hit by the car?"

"No." He was silent while he waited for her to say anything else, but she didn't. "I'm Kyo."

"I know. I also know that you're the cat."

His eyes widened slightly. There had always been the chance that she had been one of those in the family who knew of the curse, but nothing yesterday had suggested that she had.

"Do not look so surprised. I know that you are the cat, just as I know that each of our three other cousins who intend this school are cursed by one of the zodiac."

"Then you must know about Tohru," he said, recovering from his initial surprise.

"Yes." She looked away for a moment and brushed several silver-gray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Did Akito send you?"

"And if he did?"

He relaxed slightly and shrugged. "Hn."

A slight smirk played itself out across her lips.

"Why didn't you go to Hatori?"

"I never met him." Her head tilted slightly to the side as if she was curious. "I'm surprised you're so subdued. Though, Tohru probably played a part in your new passiveness."

He looked away, slightly uncomfortable with how knowledgeable she seemed to be. His gaze returned to her when she moved.

Her arm was starting to ache and she could feel that it had started to bleed again. Opening her bag she then pulled out a roll of bandages from within it.

"You should go to the nurse."

"No." Standing up she walked to the trashcan in the front of the room, bringing the roll of bandages with her. She quickly removed the old bandages and tossed them into the trash. Extending her arm, she started to re-wrap the wound. Tearing the bandages with her teeth, she attempted to tie the knot, but found that to be much more difficult. In the next moment a pair of other hands covered her one.

"Here."

She reluctantly moved her hand and allowed Kyo to finish tying off the bandage. "Thank you," she said quietly when he had finished.

He shrugged and watched her.

"Now what do you want?"

"Nothing." He turned away a slight blush on his face.

She looked up at him before turning away with a sigh. "Come on," she said quietly. Her touch was gentle when she placed her hand on his arm.

"Where?"

"I'm leaving. You're welcome to come." Her hand left his arm and she walked over to grab her bag at her desk. Going to the door, she looked back at him expectantly.

After a moment's hesitation he grabbed his own bag and followed after her.

~ * ~ * ~

Tohru looked at the empty seats of Kyo and Aio Sohma with concern. Neither had been outside during lunch and when she had returned to the classroom they had not been there. Even after the bell had rung, the still did not appear. _I hope that nothing is wrong._

~ * ~ * ~

His eyes watched Aio as she looked around. "What's wrong?"

They were somewhere near the center of the city. After leaving the school they had started walking to nowhere in particular. At least that's what it seemed to Kyo as he followed after Aio.

She sighed and turned to him. "I'm trying to find the park."

"Why do you want to go there?" He frowned when she shrugged. "Come on." He took the lead and headed to where the park was. "You're as bad as Haru," he said after a moment. "You act as though you've never been outside the Sohma House."

She did not respond and it remained quiet as they walked down the sidewalk. Within several minutes they arrived at the park. The two followed the sidewalk into the park before taking a seat on a bench near a playground for small children.

Aio looked out at the area. Her eyes took in every detail as if it was the most fascinating place in the world.

"Is there a reason that we're skipping?"

"If you are worried about getting into trouble then you can leave."

"Hn." He crossed his arms and leaned back into the bench. Glaring at the empty air in front of him, several minutes of silence passed. He glanced at her and sighed heavily. "Why did you want to leave?" She shrugged, providing him with another unanswered question.

She glanced at the watch on her wrist and stood. "It's getting late. We should probably go."

He stood and left with her. While he originally planned to just leave her, he felt compelled to walk her to the Sohma Estate. As they walked, he couldn't help but notice how she walked only one step slower then him as if she were following him. He didn't say anything about it and they soon reached the estate. She barely glanced at him as she walked through the front gate. Frowning, he turned away and started his walk to Shigure's house. Within the same hour he reached the house. He had barely entered the house when Shigure appeared in one of the doorways.

"I got a call from the school," the older man said. "You skipped the afternoon classes."

"So what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"None of your damn business." Kyo stormed up the stairs, wanting only to be away from his cousin. He went immediately to the roof and remained there.

~ * ~ * ~

"Shigure-sama." Tohru slid the screen to Shigure's office open slowly.

"What is it Tohru?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Kyo was. He wasn't in afternoon classes."

"He's on the roof. I wouldn't go up there though, he's in one of his moods again."

"Oh."

"I'm sure he'll come down eventually." He gave the girl a smile.

She nodded and closed the door. Her eyes drifted up towards the roof. "Kyo..."

~ * ~ * ~

"You left school."

She turned her attention from her homework to the doorway, watching as Akito entered her room.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She turned away and played with the hem of her nightgown. Beside her she could sense Akito standing nearby, watching her.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't like class."

Akito frowned. She sunk to the floor mattress, sitting down beside her before starting to pet Aio's hair in a gentle manner. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.

Her hands slipped around her waist and she rested her head against the girl's shoulder. "Don't disappoint me," she said, running one hand down the girl's back. "You know that I love you," she said after several minutes of silence.

"Yes… I know." Aio turned to face Akito. "I love you too."

A smile played itself out on Akito's lips. "Good," she said, her breath brushing against the other's lips. She touched Aio's cheek gently with her fingertips before she kissed her softly. With her insistence Aio lay down. After a few more brief seconds she ended the kiss and sat up. Akito looked down at the younger girl with some satisfaction. Her hand brushed Aio's face again before she laid down beside her, resting her head on Aio's shoulder. She watched with dark eyes as the other slowly drifted to sleep. "Sleep well my pet," she whispered, kissing her cheek lightly.

~ * ~ * ~

"Aio!"

Stopping, she turned and was met by the sight of Uo approaching her quickly. The bell had just rung and she had been hoping to enjoy a lunch of solitude. However, it seemed that she would be unable to now.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bench," she said, referring to her normal lunch spot.

"Not today." She grabbed Aio's arm and led her down the hall.

Despite her first thought to snap the Yankee's wrist, she allowed herself to be dragged off. She had an idea as to where she was being taken and when they stepped outside her idea was confirmed. _Wonderful._

Tohru smiled when she saw Uo approaching with Aio in tow.

"Guess who's eating with us today?" Once she had gained the attention of the group, she turned to Aio. "Surprise."

The manner in which Uo had spoken made her suspect that she was being taunted.

"It is nice to see you. Now we have all of the Sohma children with us," Hana said.

Aio didn't say anything. Instead she looked at each person. She was forced to sit when Uo pulled her to the ground with her, not leaving like she had been planning to when Uo had released her.

After the short interruption to their lunch, the group returned to eating. Several times Momiji, Tohru, and Uo tried to draw Aio into conversation, but to no avail. After a while they left her alone.

She listened to the conversation in silence. Uncomfortable among so many people she didn't eat, her lunch remaining untouched. Her blue eyes watched each person at one time or another. She noticed that Yuki, Haru, and Hana were the quietest in the group. Her attention moved to Hana when she suddenly spoke to her.

"That is a very interesting necklace," Hana said.

Her hand went to the charm that hung from a black velvet ribbon, which encircled her neck. The charm was of a wolf's paw print with the kanji for love and loyalty engraved in the center.

"Where did you purchase it from?"

The group's attention turned to Aio, having noticed the start of a possible conversation with the newcomer. They waited in silence to see if she would answer Hana.

Her grip on the charm tightened. "It was given to me by someone very dear," she said quietly. For the briefest moment her eyes softened before becoming hard as ice once again. Her head turned in the direction of the school before returning to the group. "You should think about going to class," she said, before standing to leave. Within minutes of her leaving the bell rang.

~ * ~ * ~

"Miss Honda."

Tohru turned and smiled at Yuki.

"I have a student council meeting this afternoon so I will be late for dinner tonight."

"Oh, okay. I'll save you some dinner."

"Thank you Miss Honda." He gave her one of his rare smiles, causing her to blush. "I'll see you at home." He left her and walked down the hallway before disappearing around the corner.

She watched after him for a moment before following another hallway to where Hana and Uo waited for her.

~ * ~ * ~

"Do you have work tonight?" Hana asked as they followed their route home.

"No, not tonight. I won't have to work for next week either."

"How come?" Uo asked.

"The company is closing the building for minor renovations."

Hana smiled to herself. "Maybe you and Uo can visit after school tomorrow then."

"That sounds like a great idea."

Uo smiled at Tohru's enthusiasm, but wordlessly agreed. It would be nice to spend some time with just the three of them together since they rarely saw Tohru outside of school anymore.

"You will speak with Shigure-sama then?"

"Of course."

The three waved goodbye as they parted ways. Kyo watched Uo and Hana leave in silence.

"You don't mind do you Kyo?" Tohru asked when she saw his odd expression.

"No. Do whatever makes you happy." He ruffled her hair slightly as if to assure her.

She smiled and laughed.

"Come on, let's go home."

~ * ~ * ~

The weekend had come. Shigure watched with slightly tearful eyes as Tohru walked away from his house to spend two days with her friends. He sighed heavily at the thought of being without Tohru's cooking. When he walked into the kitchen though, he was greeted by the sight of a pot of stew on the stove. "Dear Tohru," he sighed.

"You shouldn't over react."

"Come now Yuki, don't tell me you won't miss our dear Tohru while she's away."

"You sound like a dirty old man." Yuki walked away not admitting that he would miss their houseguest. He was glad that she was going. It seemed that she had been neglecting her friends by spending more time with himself and the rest of his cousins.

~ * ~ * ~

Her ice blue eyes watched the ceiling. She was bored and slightly confused. With a sigh of annoyance she sat up and brushed her hair from her face with her hand. Her eyes went to the screen when she heard the shoji screen slide open.

Akito stood for a while in the doorway watching Aio. In the sixteen years that they had been together, neither had been parted from each other for a long period of time. Since ordering her to attend the school though, she had grown to miss the girl. She entered the room, sliding the shoji screen closed tightly behind her. There was no need to turn off the lights since they were all ready off. She quickly crossed the floor. Kneeling before her, she touched her face gently before pulling her close to her in a bruising kiss.

~ * ~ * ~

The early morning light filtered into the window, brightening the room with soft golden light. A small white bird landed on the windowsill, chirping a few times before going quiet.

She shifted slightly and opened her eyes slightly. The light burned her eyes, causing her to groan and turn away from the sunlight. Hearing a soft chuckle, she turned over again to face Akito.

"You're still tired," Akito said quietly. "My poor pet." She kissed her lips lightly. Rolling onto Aio, she petted her hair. "You know that I love you."

"I do." She wondered briefly why she had been saying that so much recently, but she did not linger on the thought.

There was a knock at the doorframe, causing Akito to turn in that direction.

"Who is it?"

"Kureno."

"Come in."

The screen slid open and Kureno stood in the doorway. A light blush appeared upon his face, but there was no other reaction. He had grown accustomed to finding the two in bed in the morning the rare times that they were. There was a knot in his stomach, which he recognized as jealousy.

"What is it?" Akito looked slightly annoyed as she sat up, using one of the white sheets to cover her body.

"Hatori will be here shortly."

She nodded and waited for Kureno to close the door before letting the sheet fall away from her body.

Aio watched as Akito pulled on her robes. Her gaze met Akito's briefly before the woman left the room. She turned over and looked up at the bird that was in her window.

The bird looked around, hopping as it did so. It chirped once before flying off.

~ * ~ * ~

Tohru, Hana, and Uo wandered the streets of the city. They spent their time looking around shops, but not buying anything. For the moment they were content to just walk around, talk, and catch up.

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Uo asked.

"Should we go back to the house?" Tohru asked in response.

"No, I was thinking that we could eat at a restaurant or something."

"That sounds like a splendid idea," Hana said.

"Where should we go?" Tohru looked around, as did Uo and Hana, to find someplace nearby where they could eat. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw a familiar face in the crowd. "It's Aio."

Uo turned and saw the girl a few shops down, a slightly confused look on her face. "Hey!" She hurried towards her to meet her. "What are you doing here?"

The familiar voice caused her to turn to its source. "I was going for a walk." She looked past Uo to see Hana and Tohru.

"It's nice to see you Aio," Hana said in a monotone voice.

She nodded and looked around, feeling uncomfortable by being with the three girls.

"Are you hungry?" Uo asked.

She looked at them, a single eyebrow arched.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"That's a great idea!" Tohru exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

Hana gave a small smile. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Though she did not wish to join them she could not help but feel that there was no room for her disagreement. With some hesitation she nodded her head in agreement. She followed after the three as they let the way to a nearby restaurant. Inside the smell of fresh, home made meals greeted her nose. She moved to the empty table that the others had chosen. Sitting down, her eyes scanned the interior as she waited for the discomfort to pass.

A waitress came to their table and took their orders before leaving.

"So which middle school did you attend?"

Her attention returned to them in response to Uo's question. "I was home schooled.

"Sounds like fun."

The waitress returned with their orders.

Aio sipped her tea as she studied the three. Each of them were different, but their friendliness towards her was the same. She couldn't help but distrust this similarity since she was unaccustomed to such actions directed towards her beyond Akito and Kureno. Of course, that wasn't completely true for she had accepted some kindness from Kyo.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Her gaze focused on Tohru, who appeared slightly worried. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh."

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Uo asked.

Hana gazed at Aio with dark eyes. "You're welcome to join us if you wish."

She looked into her glass of tea. "Thank you, but no. Maybe some other time." For a time she was quiet again, sipping her tea every now and then. _I should not have said that. If I take back the possibility to spend further time for them that might raise suspicion. _"I should be going," she said after a moment.

"Oh." Tohru started to stand, but sat back down when Aio placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me. I'll see you at school." Her words seemed to stun Tohru and she took the moment to pay her bill before leaving the restaurant.

"Strange girl," Uo muttered.

"She's really nice though," Tohru said. "I wonder why she doesn't talk more."

"She's not comfortable around us."

"That's not surprising." Uo took a sip from her drink, looking thoughtful. "I guess that we'll have to drag her out of her shell then. What do you think Tohru?"

"Yes, we must," she said, slamming her fist on the table with determination burning in her eyes.

Uo chuckled slightly. "You figured that you would like the challenge."

A confused look passed over Tohru's face.

"She stubborn. Of course so was Hana and I." She smiled slightly as she remembered Tohru's efforts to become friends with herself and Hana. If anyone could become a friend with Aio, it was Tohru. Especially when considering her success with the other Sohmas.

"Yes, it will be an interesting endeavor," Hana said.

~ * ~ * ~

Akito smiled to herself upon hearing Aio's account of her meeting with Tohru and her friends. "Very good." She glanced outside. "Aio, I want you to make some friends."


	4. Common Ground

******Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Common Ground

The students stood outside in small, clustered groups. They each wore the uniform specific to their gender and the school. Their voices were loud, as they grew impatient for their gym instructor though the class had yet to begin. When the instructor entered they immediately silenced as if on cue.

The instructor smiled as he crossed his arms. "I'm glad you all are prepared," he said. "You all know the route that we'll be running today. The rules are the same."

His words were met with several groans as well as angry muttering.

"Okay, that's enough. Quiet now." When they did so, he motioned for the boys to start their run. "No racing," he shouted in warning after them. After a few minutes he motioned for the girls to begin their own run.

Tohru jogged slowly beside Hana, knowing that her friend may have some difficulty. "Hana!" She knelt down beside her friend as she fell to her knees, clutching her chest.

"Go on without me Tohru," she said as she looked up at Tohru.

"Hana," Tohru said quietly. She nodded and stood, following the other girls after a final glance back at her friend.

"Miss Hanajima." The instructor looked down at the girl with a hopeless look on his face. "Either run or move," he said, repeating the same words that he had been saying for the past several years.

After the passing of several hours both groups completed the predetermined route. Immediately, the majority of the students collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

"Come on you damn rat! Let's race!"

Yuki looked at Kyo calmly, his eyes not revealing his thoughts. "Not today."

"What do you mean! I'm fired up!"

"We can tell," Uo said sarcastically, several voiced echoing her words along with a few comments that questioned the Sohma's sanity. She turned back to the card game that both she and Tohru had started with Hana.

He glared at the Yankee, but returned the glare to Yuki after a time.

"I will race you."

His gaze turned behind him to where Aio knelt tying her shoe. "Are you up to it?"

She stood slowly. Her hand brushed the hair from her face. A smile crept onto her lips. "Only if you're up to it."

His eyes burned upon hearing her challenge. "You're damn right I'm up to it!"

"Stupid cat," Yuki muttered.

~ * ~ * ~

The gym instructor stood near one of the exits of the school. In his hand he held a timer, his eyes on the two Sohmas. "Are you two ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

Aio nodded and knelt down in the proper running position.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm more than prepared."

The two looked forward as their instructor started the countdown.

"You don't think Kyo won't give Aio a chance?" Tohru asked.

"Probably," Yuki said.

The count ended and the signal was given. Both teenagers ran forward, leaving behind only a cloud of dust.

"S... She's fast." Tohru shook slightly, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Do you Sohmas take speed pills or something?" Uo asked.

~ * ~ * ~

Kyo pushed himself forward, moving himself as fast as he could once the signal was given. He had expected an easy head start, but was mistaken when he glanced over and saw Aio easily matching his speed. With a grumble he pushed himself harder in hopes of gaining a lead.

~ * ~ * ~

The pedestrians of the streets wandered around pleasantly, enjoying the lack of traffic for that time of day. All froze in response to a passing forceful wind as something moved past them at a high speed. There were little clues left to tell them what had actually passed except for a quickly departing cloud of dust farther down the road.

~ * ~ * ~

_How is she so fast?_

The two Sohmas had run three quarters of the path that they had just finished running. For the entire run, Kyo had been unable to leave his opponent behind him.

Kyo glanced over to Aio. Her movements were precise and her eyes focused straight ahead. With each move she made he saw her smooth muscles move with ease. Seeing how well toned her body was, he was no longer surprised that she could match his speed with such ease. Still, it was strange that someone who did not possess the Sohma curse could be so fast. Looking forward again, he refocused his efforts on the challenge at hand.

The school was coming up ahead and both opponents doubled their efforts. With each passing second the building drew closer. In a final burst of energy the two sped forward to where they had started the race.

~ * ~ * ~

Tohru watched the approaching pair. She hoped that Kyo would win, knowing that it would be a great boost to his confidence in his abilities to join the zodiac. There was a flurry of dust and she and the other students covered their mouths to prevent themselves from breathing the dirt in.

Both Kyo and Aio were doubled over; this becoming visible when the dirt cloud they had created cleared. Even though both were breathing heavily, they both appeared satisfied.

"So who won?" Yuki asked.

"It was a tie," Aio stated. She closed her eyes and moved herself so that she was crouching. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could not remember having ever felt that type of rush before.

~ * ~ * ~

Kyo and Aio walked side by side, behind Yuki and Tohru, as they walked to their own individual homes following the end of the school hours. Neither spoke to each other, but Aio soon broke the silence.

"That was a… satisfactory race."

"I'll beat you the next time we race," he said stubbornly.

"You should be more concerned with defeating Yuki. This is the last year of high school."

He turned to her, startled. _How does she know about that. Akito was…_

Seeing the way that he was looking at her, she frowned. "I will see you tomorrow." She moved ahead and crossed the street at the crosswalk. With several quick steps she disappeared from the group's sight, but she could still feel the weight of Kyo's gaze. _I should not have said that._ She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she neared the Sohma Estate. _I need to relax. I can't let Akito know about my mistake._ Disappointing the head of the family was the last thing she wanted to do. The walls that surrounded the Sohma Estate entered her sight and she slowed her pace. After several more minutes of walking she reached the gate and entered the grounds. The door closed behind her and she walked quickly across the grounds so that she could reach her home as soon as possible. She did not like the suspicious stares and hidden whispers of the family when they laid eyes on her. They were to be expected since she had only appeared a few weeks earlier, but they were still unwanted. With a small sigh of relief she entered her home, closing the door tightly behind her to lock out the family.

It was quiet inside, but the familiar presence of those that lived within was present. Farther down the hallway came the sound of voices.

She walked to where the voices originated from and stopped. Peering through the cracked door she saw Akito with Hatori. Turning away she followed another hallway to where she hoped Kureno would be.

~ * ~ * ~

Kureno shuddered slightly. The chill that passed through his body traveled down his spine quickly the instant he felt that someone was watching him. He knew whom the person was for she was the only one who could cause that feeling. Turning his head, he looked over his shoulder at Aio. "Yes?"

She entered the room, setting her bag down by the door before moving to sit down on the floor beside the older man.

He watched her. It wasn't often that she came to see him by herself. Usually she was deeply troubled when he saw her without Akito. Her eyes met his and he felt his heart rate increase. He tried to control his expression so that she would not notice.

"What's wrong?"

Apparently he had failed in his attempt to hide his feelings. He shrugged, but said nothing.

"Poor baby," she crooned softly when he didn't answer.

"Did you come here to mock me?" he asked. He knew that she was trying to gain a reaction from him so that she could figure out what he was truly feeling. However, he would not allow her to do so.

"No." She crossed her arms on his desk and rested her head on them. Her eyes watched him closely.

"Why are you here then?"

She smiled playfully. "Do you not want me here?"

He didn't have a chance to answer her. The door had opened and Akito entered looking slightly annoyed.

A small smile appeared on the woman's lips when she saw the two together. "Kureno, Aio." She came forward and sat behind Kureno, her head coming to rest on his shoulder and her arms wrapping around him.

Kureno looked away when he saw the dark look that passed flickered within Aio's eyes. He was curious about the reason, but dared not ask in front of Akito.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," Aio rose quietly. She stood and walked over to where she had set her bag.

"Where are you going?" Akito watched her closely, having sensed the change in her demeanor.

"I have school work." She looked back at them when she paused in the doorway. Her gaze met Kureno's for a few seconds before she turned away and left the room, closing the door tightly behind her.

"She's not happy," Kureno said.

Akito smiled to herself. "I'll deal with that later."

~ * ~ * ~

"Damn it." She rubbed her temples with her fingertips with small circular motions. After several hours she had finally completed the schoolwork that she had been given. As a result she now had a headache that would probably turn into a migraine. Her hand went to the desk lamp and she switched it off, causing some relief for her current discomfort. She folded her arms and laid her head down on them. Her eyelids were heavy and she allowed them to close.

"My poor pet."

Her eyes snapped open at the voice. Sitting up, she turned and searched the darkness for who ever had spoken. Still half asleep it took her a moment to realize that it was Akito.

Akito moved to Aio and she straddled her lap. "My poor pet," she repeated. She kissed her lips gently. "Were you jealous?"

She didn't answer. She had always known Akito's affection towards Kureno. Still, she was not going to tell her the truth.

"Well?" She grasped Aio's shoulders and slipped her fingers beneath the straps of her nightgown.

"I don't know," she said, choosing the safer answer.

She pressed her lips against her neck. Her hands pulled the straps down, causing the nightgown to pool around Aio's waist. "I think you were. You always seem to make Kureno uncomfortable."

"Maybe I am."

Satisfied with the answer, she trailed her hands down the girl's chest. Her hands slid around her waist before she moved then back up her back. "Don't worry. You'll always be mine." Without warning she stood and walked to the door. "Go to sleep," she ordered before leaving.

With a small sigh she pulled her nightgown back up to clothe her body completely. Standing up she went to her bed and laid down, having only the morning to look forward to.

~ * ~ * ~

The twittering of birds outside was a slight distraction. As interesting as the current lesson was her attention shifting to the outdoors. It was a beautiful day and she found herself wishing that she wasn't stuck within the school. The sound of something hard hitting her desk caught her attention. Turning her head she met the gaze of Mayu.

"Are you bored Miss Sohma?"

"No sensei."

"Then pay attention."

After a final glance outside, she returned her attention back to Mayu and her lesson.

~ * ~ * ~

"So what did you do to get Mayu-chan-sensei's attention like that?"

"I must have looked bored." She closed her locker door and faced Kyo, who had followed her from the classroom for some unknown reason. "Why are you so interested?"

He shrugged and didn't answer. Instead he pushed himself away from the lockers he had been leaning on and turned as if to leave. "Come on."

With a shrug of her own she followed after him. "Is there a reason that I am following you?"

"We're going to the park." He stopped and turned to face her, daring her to question him further. She shrugged and with a final look he started to walk again.

~ * ~ * ~

The two sat on a bench shortly after entering the park. It was relatively quiet save for a few children who were running on the sidewalks.

"So why did you want to come here?" She had a sneaking suspicion that he was up to something.

"How the hell are you so fast?"

Aio sighed and stretched her arms above her head before answering. "Am I to explain the my entire genetics?"

He glared at her and crossed his arms.

When he didn't question her further she stood and walked to the nearby swing set and sat down.

For a moment he just sat there, but he soon stood and followed after her. Sitting down on the remaining swing that was beside her he stared at her. "Did Akito send you to spy on us?"

"Would it matter to you if he did?" she asked, a challenge reflected in her voice. "I am one of the few chosen of the family to know of the curse and I was sent to the school by coincidence. Is there anything else that I must tell you?"

He frowned and looked away. "No."

She assumed his questioning to be over. Moving forward slightly, she allowed the swing to move backwards and then forwards again. "Do not worry about coincidences Kyo."

"Don't order me around."

"I am not."

She swung for a few more minutes in silence before she stopped and stood. "I'll see you later."

He watched as she started to leave. Suddenly he jumped to his feet. "Wait."

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

Confusion over his own actions caused him to be silent for a moment. After a few minutes he spoke. "What are you doing tomorrow after school?" he asked, wondering where the question had come from.

"School work."

He resisted the sudden urge to hit her on the head. "You should come over." She stared at him as if not understanding and he felt himself quickly becoming angry. "Make a decision. Either you come over or you don't," he snapped.

"I'll have an answer for you tomorrow." She turned away and left him without speaking another word.

~ * ~ * ~

"Shigure."

The older man looked up from his work. "What is it Kyo?"

He frowned, not sure of how to ask about having company since he usually wasn't one to do so.

The older man gave him a questioning look. There was something on his cousin's mind and he wondered if it would ever be vocalized. "Well if you're going to waste my time..."

"Can someone come over?" he half asked half-snapped.

"Well, well. Do my ears deceive me?" he asked with obvious amusement.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down Kyo." He chuckled to himself for a moment, ignoring Kyo's angry glare. "Now who is it that you're interested in having over?"

"Aio," he muttered, looking away from his cousin.

"Our mysterious family member. Yes, it would be nice to meet her."

"So she's allowed to come over?"

"Yes."

Kyo quickly left the room, wanting to get as far away from Shigure as possible.

~ * ~ * ~

Aio looked up when she saw Kyo enter the classroom. Her eyes followed him as he walked to his desk.

He straddled his chair and met her gaze. "So?"

"The offer still stands?"

This time he allowed himself to lightly tap her forehead with his knuckles.

She cast him a small glare. "Yes."

"Good."

~ * ~ * ~

It was odd to be walking to a house that was not her own. She didn't know what to expect when she reached Shigure's house. As if sensing her uncertainty Tohru's bright smile appeared before her.

"I'm so happy you're coming over."

_Of course you are,_ she thought, but didn't dare vocalize. Instead she nodded and looked ahead.

They turned down another path and made their way down a trail. The path was well worn, revealing a distinct route.

The land fell away to the left. Looking down, she saw what she assumed to be Shigure's house. A few minutes later her assumption proved itself to be true.

"Welcome home."

Aio bowed low to the man that appeared in the doorway.

"I'm Shigure and you must be Aio."

"Yes sir."

"What respect." He grinned and motioned her to enter the house.

She followed Tohru as she led her to the sitting room.

"I'll get some drinks."

While Tohru was in the adjoining kitchen, Shigure took the time to study Aio. If the spirits of the zodiac hadn't all ready been within all of the juunishi's bodies, he would have sworn that she was cursed because of her appearance. _Of course Kazuma has a strange hair color too_, he thought. "So how are we related?"

"Cousins, I believe. Possibly second cousins."

"I wouldn't be surprised." He rested his chin on his palm and gazed at her with an almost longing look. "So how come I've never seen your beautiful face before?"

"Shigure!"

Tears filled the corners of his eyes after both Yuki and Kyo hit him on the head.

"I was isolated," she said softly.

The three men focused their attention on her. They could sense the sudden change that came over her, the distance that seemed to have instantly formed.

"How come?" Shigure asked.

She didn't answer.

_"Don't concern yourself with them. They're not worth it."_

"Aio?"

"I was a…. delicate child. It was believed that it would be best to keep me indoors until my health improved." There was no further question concerning the subject and after looking at their expressions she knew that they had accepted her lie.

"That is unfortunate to hear. At least you are healthier now."

"Yes," she said, grasping the charm of her necklace.

~ * ~ * ~

Shigure looked at his watch and sighed heavily. "Alas, it has gotten so late."

In response to his words Aio looked at her own watch. "I should be going," she said, starting to stand.

"Eh!" Tohru hastily stood. "Do you need someone to walk with you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"An escort would be a good idea," Shigure said, meeting Aio's eyes. "These woods are dangerous at night."

"I'll be fine." She bowed to Shigure before going to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality. Have a good night."

"Goodbye. Come back soon." He sighed when the screen slid close behind her.

After slipping on her shoes she reached to open the door, but it slammed closed after opening only a few inches. She followed the arm to the attached body and then to Kyo's face.

"I'll walk you," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Unless you wish me to force you to do so otherwise, please allow me to walk home on my own." He seemed to hesitate, but eventually he stepped aside and she was able to leave the house.

~ * ~ * ~

"What are you thinking about Yuki?" Shigure leaned in the doorway. It wasn't often that he found Yuki in deep thought.

"Thinking," he said quietly.

"About?"

"A dark room."


	5. Ghost Child

******Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Ghost Child

_"Huh?" Kazuma felt the weight of eyes on his back. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked slightly when he saw Kyo peering out from behind a tree. "Yes Kyo?"_

_"Play with me?"_

_He turned and walked over to the young boy. "Of course I will." Taking the boy's hand he started walking towards an area where the Sohma children usually played. "So what are you in the mood to play?"_

_"I don't know... Hid and seek?"_

_"That sounds great." He ruffled the boy's hair, causing him to loudly protest. "Let's hurry then."_

_Kyo nodded in agreement. As they passed the main house his eyes shifted towards the building. Sitting on the porch was a young girl with silver-gray hair. Her icy blue eyes followed him and caused him to unconsciously stop._

_Noticing that Kyo was no longer with him Kazuma stopped and glanced back to where he stood. "What is it Kyo?"_

_He turned to his foster father. "A girl."_

_Looking to where Kyo had been looking, he saw nothing. "What girl?"_

_"That girl." This time he pointed to where she was._

_"There's no one there."_

_He turned to her, but the girl was gone. "She was there."_

_Kazuma walked back to Kyo and knelt down beside him. "It must have been a ghost," he whispered._

Kyo stared up at the star filled sky. "You were there."

~ * ~ * ~

Akito petted Aio's hair gently. It was one of the things she enjoyed doing while the girl slept. "My sweet pet," she whispered. Her hand strayed from the hair and drifted down Aio's side. She shifted slightly and Akito kissed her shoulder. "My dearest." After a moment she stood and left the room of the girl she had been watching sleep.

~ * ~ * ~

Gray clouds filled the early morning sky. It was going to be a dreary day. A light rain had begun to fall, adding to the all ready gloomy atmosphere.

Kyo growled quietly to himself and cursed the rain. Opening his umbrella up, he then continued on his way to the Sohma House. The night before Kazuma had called him, asking for him to come over to the dojo. Even though he had been eager to agree then, he now wished that he hadn't. After several more miles and much more grumbling he reached the Sohma Estate and slowly entered through the gate.

~ * ~ * ~

"Goodbye Master."

"See you tomorrow."

Kyo waited for Kazuma's students to leave before entering the dojo. "Master."

Kazuma smiled. "Hello Kyo. Thank you for coming."

"You wanted me to come."

"I did." He offered him to sit with a wave of his arm before sitting down onto the mats himself. "So what did you need?"

"I have a question. What do you have planned for your life after high school?"

"Eh?" He froze. Kazuma has just asked him the question whose answer he had been planning to ask Kazuma about. "Well..."

Kazuma gave a knowing smile. "I was thinking that we could discuss your wish to take over the dojo. I believe that it is an excellent idea," he said when he saw the expression on his adopted son's face. "You need to understand though that it cannot happen immediately. There are some things that you will need to do to eventually obtain the position."

"Of course I understand. I'll do anything…" He looked at the floor mats in embarrassment, unable to finish what he had been saying.

A smile pulled at the corners of his lips. He looked from Kyo to the open shoji screen. The rain was still falling and appeared to have increased in its intensity. "You should stay here for now Kyo, at least until it stops raining."

"Master."

"What is it Kyo?"

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should bring it up. "Do you remember that girl I saw when I was younger?"

"What girl?"

"The one you said was a ghost."

His expression appeared thoughtful before he answered. "Oh yes, I remember. Why do you ask."

"She's attending our school," he said quietly, feeling again like the child that he had been when he had first seen the ghost.

"Really." He looked closely at him. "What's her name?"

"Aio Sohma."

"The name does not sound familiar." His smile became more apparent. "That is very interesting. Are you sure?"

Kyo nodded, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

A silence followed but eventually Kazuma spoke again. "Why don't we go home and have some lunch?"

He nodded and stood with Kazuma. "I'll cook."

"I had a feeling that you would say that," he said as they stepped out of the dojo.

The rain, which had earlier been a mist was now a drizzle. Kyo silently cursed the weather again and opened up his umbrella.

Kazuma cast him a brief, concerned glance, knowing the effect that the rain was having on him. He considered suggesting that they return to the dojo and that he would go out to purchase food for them to eat there, but knew that Kyo would hear nothing of the suggesting.

They walked in silence. With each step Kyo felt as though he were becoming weaker. As they neared Kazuma's house, one of his childhood homes, his eyes narrowed. Ahead of them he could make out the form of a person sitting. The combination of distance and rain though kept him from seeing who it was. It did not matter though, for it was more then likely someone who he did not want to see, but there still existed the curiosity that came with not knowing. As they neared the bench he saw that it was Aio. She didn't appear to have noticed them. Her gaze remained focused on the stone inlaid path that they were walking. For a moment he considered stopping to speak with, to possibly say hello. He discarded the thought though and continued to walk as though he had not seen her. When he had past her and was now several feet away he glanced over his shoulder and saw that a shadowed figure holding an umbrella was now standing beside her.

"Do you know her, Kyo?" Kazuma asked, having noticed his adopted son's mild interest in the girl.

"Yes."

~ * ~ * ~

Aio had disappeared. It was not strange though, for she always seemed to disappear on days that it was raining.

As he did so many time in the past Kureno left the house to wander the grounds in search of the girl. He had grown accustomed to the routine. It allowed him times away from Akito and to wander without feeling as though he had to hurry home at any second. He walked down the sidewalks, searching the areas where he had found her in the past, but with no result. Almost an hour had past since he had first started searching and he found himself feeling worried. _Where are you?_ Panic began to form and he wondered if something might have happened to her or if she had possibly left the Estate this time. Looking ahead of him he saw Kazuma and Kyo only a few feet away. Near where they had walked, he saw a bench on the side of the path. To his relief he saw Aio sitting there. Walking over to her he stood beside her.

The rain was no longer striking her body and she looked up at the one who was standing before her. She looked at him with uninterested eyes, not surprised that he had found her.

"Akito is worried." She made no sign of moving and he looked around him. The area was empty now that Kazuma and Kyo were gone from his sight.

"Will you sit with me?"

The question surprised her, but he sat down beside her despite this. "Are you all right?"

"I just want to be out here for a little while longer."

He noticed that her voice was different, as if something that had never been there before was now. Glancing at her he saw nothing different about her at first. The longer that he gazed at her he finally noticed the tears that fell from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," she said without looking at him.

"Is that why you come out here?"

"The rain listens. I can tell it my secrets and not worry about anyone else knowing." She looked at him finally. "Who do you tell your secrets, Kureno?"

"The trees." He cautiously lifted his hand to her face and wiped away some of the tears, only to have them replaced by rain and more tears. It was a painful sight. "Why?"

"I'm a ghost."

Her words were like a knife to his heart and he felt the utter sympathy to her. He looked away, not sure of what to say to comfort her. She truly was a ghost, but there was nothing that he could do… At least not without incurring Akito's wrath. Reaching over he laid his hand over hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You did nothing."

_I know._ Silence fell between them and after a time he stood. Beside him he heard Aio stand. She touched his arm and he turned to her. She looked fragile, but her eyes were accepting and at peace. He dropped the umbrella and pulled her into his arms.

The rain continued to fall, drenching their bodies. It was refreshing though as if it was cleansing them. Maybe it was taking their secrets, as well as their dark emotions.

She grasped his coat in her hands and hid her face in his chest. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the calm that swept through her. She was safe. His embrace tightened and she could feel the slight increase in his heartbeat, a reflection of what was happening to her.


	6. Carnival

**********Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Carnival

The paper was brightly colored. A crowd of students had gathered around the poster that had been nailed to a light post just outside of the school.

"What's all of the excitement about?" Tohru asked, looking at the crowd.

"The carnival is in town," Hana said.

"Oh, really?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Kyo muttered. "It's just a stupid carnival."

"How can you say that?"

Kyo fell forward slightly as Momiji jumped onto his shoulders. "Get the hell off of me!" he growled and after several minutes he managed to shake him off.

"Tohru, Kyo's being mean to me!" Momiji's complaining was short lived though, when he noticed Aio. The girl stood several feet away from them, watching the crowds that blocked the exit form the school. "Aio! Why do you look so confused?"

Her attention remained focused on the crowed and for a moment it seemed as though she had not heard him. After a time though she turned and studied him for a moment before answering. "I was curious about the carnival," she admitted.

"So you want to go?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"No… I am just curious as to what it is."

"What?" He made a move as if to leap at her, but was stopped when Haru grabbed his collar.

"You sound like you haven't been to a carnival before," Uo said.

She was again quiet before answering. "I have not been."

A shocked expression crossed her face. "You're kidding me." Looking at her, she quickly realized that she was serious. "How could you have not gone to a carnival?"

"I never had a chance to go to one." She looked at the entryway and noticed that the crowd had dispersed. Her gaze returned to the group and she nodded to them, whispering a farewell before leaving.

"That girl is strange," Uo said when Aio had gone.

"She is a Sohma Arisa," Hana said quietly.

She nodded in agreement, smirking slightly. Her gaze turned to the three Sohma boys who stood with them, Yuki absent due to the meeting, and saw the slightly offended look that each wore.

Haru shook his head, the look vanishing. "Sometimes it is good to be strange," he said quietly. "Momiji we should be getting home."

"Got it Haru," he chirped before running ahead to the sidewalk.

* * *

Tohru appeared thoughtful as she ate her lunch. Aio's admission from the previous day had left her at a lost. As Uo would say it was from the strangeness of the situation.

"Are Tohru you all right?" Momiji asked, but received no answer. "Tohru," he sang softly. Still though, he gained no response.

"Let her think Momiji," Haru said.

He nodded and propped his chin up with his hands as he gazed at her.

"That's it!"

Tohru's sudden outburst caused the others to startle with the shattering of the relative silence.

"What is it?" Hana asked calmly, seeming unaffected.

"We should all go to the carnival together."

"I assumed that would be the plan," Uo said, giving her friend a smile.

"I mean that we all should." She ignored the looks that the others gave her and looked at Aio. "You should come with us. I mean… I think that it would be wonderful if you would join us."

Aio stared at her, feeling a mixture of shock and uncertainty. "The carnival?" She frowned to herself. The expectant gazes of the others weighed heavily on her. She felt no great desire to go only a slight curiosity.

Uo noticed the look on her face and worry entered her eyes. "What's going on Aio? Is something wrong?"

"Eh?" Tohru's attention turned to Aio upon hearing Uo's question. "Can you go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted hesitantly.

"I'm so sorry! I should have known that not everyone would be able to go or would want to."

"Tohru…"

"I just thought it would be a good way for us to get to know each other better."

Aio narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"If you can't go, I under-."

Aio's eyes were level to Tohru's. Her face was suddenly very close to that of the other girl's. "I will make an effort to go, but I can promise you nothing right now." Tohru only nodded and she smirked ever so slightly. Standing, she grabbed her bag and walked back into the building.

Uo gave a concerned, but slightly amused glance at Tohru. Her friend was shaking now, appearing to be unsettled by Aio's actions. "I guess it's settled then," she stated.

* * *

Akito's room was dark. Despite the darkness, she could discern the woman's form on the bed. She stood in the doorway, unsure whether or not she should enter.

"What do you want?" Her voice was tired.

"I wanted to ask you something."

She made no sign of moving. "What is it?" she asked after a moment.

Aio entered and sat before the screen that Akito faced. "I was wondering if I could attend a carnival."

"Did Tohru invite you?"

"She suggested the idea."

"You can go," she said. "Just remember your duty."

She nodded and rose, walking to the door. In the hall she then made her way to Kureno's office. Without giving a warning of her entrance, she slid the screen open. "Kureno."

Kureno startled when the door opened and looked at the door, his gaze softening ever so slightly when he saw Aio. "What do you need?"

"I need to use your phone, may I?"

"You may."

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing filled the hall.

Tohru hurried to the phone, hoping to reach it before the machine picked up the call. "Hello?" She smiled upon hearing the voice. "Aio, I'm glad you called… The carnival…? Oh yes, we're still going… Great! I'm so glad that you can come. We're going to meet here. Is that okay…? Okay… Bye." She hung up, a smile on her lips.

* * *

"You're going to a carnival?"

"Yes." Aio moved to go to the door. "I'll be home before midnight."

He nodded and watched her go.

* * *

The skies were bright with the colors of the evening sun. Aio took her time walking, every now and then glancing up to the beautiful sky above her. She was in no hurry to reach Shigure's House, but knew that she could not delay her arrival for too long. The road that led to his house appeared at her right. She took it and found herself in the woods that surrounded the house. A few minutes later the ground to her left dropped away. Looking down she was met with the same view that she had seen the last time that she had been to the house. Kyo she noticed was lying on the roof.

* * *

There was a chill on the back of his neck. It was the familiar feeling of being watched that he had first felt when he was a child. He turned his head and saw Aio standing on the path that overlooked the house.

* * *

Tohru hurried to answer the door when she heard the knocking. A bright smile appeared on her face when she saw Aio. "Come in." She stood aside so that she could enter. "I'm so glad that you could come."

She nodded, but said nothing. Her eyes went to the stairs, which Kyo was walking down.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." She turned her gaze away and followed Tohru to the sitting room.

"I'm back."

She paused for a second when she saw Uo and Hana in the room. She glanced at her shoulder when Kyo appeared there, before looking back at the two.

"I'm glad to that you're coming," Hana said.

"Yes."

"You're as excited as Kyo."

"What's that supposed to mean Yankee?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

He was about to answer, but bit his tongue when Tohru caught his gaze and sat down. When Aio sat down beside him, he glanced at her before lowering his gaze to stare at the wooden surface of the table.

"So when are the others getting here?" Uo questioned

"Soon, I think." She glanced around the table.

"So where's the Prince?"

"Upstairs."

"Why do you care about that stupid rat?" Kyo muttered.

Aio turned to Kyo at his comments. No one else seemed to have heard what he had said or if they had they didn't show it.

The sound of knocking carried into the room.

"That must be them." Tohru rose and moved to the doorway.

"I've got it Tohru," Shigure said, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh, okay." She sat back down slowly.

"Tohru!"

All eyes went to the door at Momiji's voice. The blonde-haired Sohma appeared in the doorway.

"Momiji, you're here."

Haru appeared behind him. His eyes drifted to his newly found cousin. "You look nice, Aio."

"Damn, you're not wearing your uniform," Uo commented. "I thought those were the only clothes that you wore," she said, obviously joking.

She ignored the comments. It was true though that she wasn't wearing her uniform. Instead a black vest, gray skirt, and knee-high black boots replaced her other clothes. "I didn't think it was necessary," she said after a moment.

Haru shrugged. "You look nice."

Tohru looked at Aio worriedly, sensing the defensive wall that seemed to appear. "I think it's almost time to go. I'll go get Yuki." She rose and left the room.

"We might as well get ready to go," Uo said after Tohru had left.

The four rose individually and with Haru and Momiji walked to the front hall. Minutes later Yuki and Tohru appeared on the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Uo asked.

"Uh-huh." Tohru quickly slipped on her shoes.

When they were all ready they left the house. Outside the sky was just beginning to darken. A cool wind swept through the area.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was noise and lights. Several ear-piercing screams pierced the night sky. The carnival was a place of chaos. This was a fact she realized almost immediately. She wondered with new realization if it had been wise to come to such a place.

"Come on!" Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her towards the ticket booth.

She followed them with the others. At the booth she followed suit to her companions and paid the ungodly price for a book of tickets.

"So what do you want to do?" Uo asked once they were inside.

"I want to go on a ride with Tohru!" Momiji said happily.

"We could always go our separate ways and meet up later."

"Good idea Prince." Uo looked to Hana who nodded her agreement. "We'll see you guys later."

Aio found herself alone in a matter of seconds. "Great." Looking around she saw only a mass of people, stands, and rides. After a moment she started walking in what appeared to be the most promising direction. The stands were of little interest. Noticing a refreshment stand she wandered over and paid the required tickets for a drink. Finding an empty bench, she took a seat and watched the crowds. After almost half an hour she rose, discarded her empty cup of water, and returned to wandering.

"Hey sexy."

She glared at the man who stood in her path before starting to walk around him.

"Where ya going?'

He grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. "Let go," she growled.

"Make me."

Before she could slap the sickening smile off of his face, a hand closed on his shoulder.

The man turned to look over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

Kyo stared at him coldly. "Let go of her."

"Go to hell."

His grip tightened on the man's shoulder. "Let go of my girlfriend."

The man winced in pain and released her arm. "Forget you," he said, before stalking off.

Kyo walked over to Aio and slipped an arm around her waist, careful to not hold her too close lest he transform. "Bare with me. He's watching," he said when he felt her body tense.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her down the line of stalls.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"No problem." He stopped at a game stand and pulled his arm away from her waist. "Why don't we stay here for a while." When she had nodded her agreement, he handed over some tickets to the vendor. The vendor set down some wooden balls on the table before him and Kyo picked one up. He weighed it in his hand before throwing it at the stack of bottles and knocking them over.

"Nice shot," the vendor said.

His next two throws struck the bottles squarely. Several tickets and throws later Kyo had a satisfied grin on his face.

"You are very good at this game," she commented.

"Yeah… Thanks."

"Are you done?" The vendor's face was grim, obviously frustrated that someone had managed to win so easily.

"Yes."

"Choose your prize." The vendor motioned to the larger prizes.

He glanced at the selection before turning to Aio. "Which one do you want?"

"What?"

"Look, I don't want the prize so you choose it."

"Um…" She looked at each prize before nodding to a stuffed sparrow. The vendor handed it to her and she took it hesitantly. "Thank you," she said when they were away from the stand.

"It was nothing."

She glanced over to him and noticed that a faint blush had appeared on his face. Turning away she smiled slightly to herself.

* * *

Yuki stood to the side with Haru and watched Tohru and Momiji at one of the stands.

"I wonder where Aio is."

He turned to Hana who had appeared suddenly at his side.

"I haven't seen her since we went our own way."

"You're right."

"I can only imagine how she feels. Being alone in a strange environment."

"Kyo left to find her," Haru interjected suddenly. "She'll be fine."

Hana smiled slightly. "That's very reassuring."

"Yuki!" Momiji ran over with Tohru at his side. "Look at what I won!" He held up a plastic bag with a gold fish in it.

"That's very good Momiji," Yuki said with a small smile.

* * *

They met up at a clearer area of the carnival. Aio and Kyo looked up, slightly surprised to see that the six had found them.

"I'm glad Kyo found you Aio," Hana said.

She nodded, but said nothing.

"The carnival is almost over. What should we do?" Haru asked.

"I know." Momiji pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "We can all go on that."

Tohru smiled brightly. "That's a great idea Momiji."

"I thought it would be." He turned to the others who nodded their own agreement. "Let's go then," he said before grabbing Tohru's wrist and pulling her in the direction of the ride, the others following close behind.

When they reached the giant wheel they divided themselves between four carts: Tohru and Momiji in one, Hana and Uo in the second, Yuki and Haru in the third.

Aio slid into the fourth cart and found herself alone with Kyo. She kept the stuffed sparrow in her lap, playing with the beak. The cart swung slightly as it was lifted off of the ground.

"So are you enjoying the carnival?"

She glanced at Kyo, but he wasn't looking at her. "It's different. Are you enjoying it?"

He shrugged. "It's just a carnival." He nodded to the stuffed sparrow. "Do you like birds?"

"Yes." She gave him a look, feeling as though this ride was going to turn into another moment of questions.

"Why?"

"They're free. Besides, they can fly."

He turned to look at her with interest. Her answer had been both odd and yet understandable. "You're a different one Aio."

"Is that good or bad?" she asked a smirk on her lips.

The cart was jostled as it came to a stop near the top. After a few tense moments it stopped shaking.

Aio looked at the view that had been displayed before her. "I've never been this high before."

Kyo glanced at her, but said nothing. She appeared happy, something that she had never seemed to be before.

* * *

"That was so much fun!"

Tohru nodded in agreement to Momiji's words. "I'm so glad you were able to come Aio."

"It was no problem."

"Aio, Haru and I will walk home with you," Momiji offered.

She nodded in silent agreement. "Goodnight," she said to the others.

Haru and Momiji only had a few seconds to say goodbye before having to catch up with Aio, who had started walking without them.

* * *

Aio walked down the hallway quietly. She quickly stopped by her bedroom to drop off the prize Kyo had given her before going to Akito's room. The screen slid open silently and she frowned when she saw Kureno and Akito sleeping together. Without a word she closed the door and walked back down the hallway to her bedroom.

* * *

His eyes opened. He didn't know why he had awoken, but he sat up despite the lack of knowledge. His eyes went to the doorway and he saw a flash of silver, then darkness as the door closed.


	7. Punishment

**********Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Punishment

She was staring at the back of Kyo's head. Anything in her surroundings was ignored, as the orange hair was the only thing that drew her attention. It seemed to be hard to focus as of late. Akito had become worried and the only answers she could give her master was that she was fine. Her eyes went to the board when Kyo turned around for the fourth time that day. For a short amount of time she paid attention to the lesson. When he turned away though her eyes were once again drawn to the back of his head. It have her something to focus on. The bell sounded over the loud speakers, breaking her from her thoughts. With a heavy sigh she packed the blank paper and her books into her bag. After the majority of the class had left she rose to join the others for lunch.

"Miss Sohma."

Mayu-chan-sensei's voice caused her to stop.

"Will you stay for a moment? I would like to talk with you."

She nodded and stood in silence as the remainder of the class left the room.

"Will you sit?"

She took a seat at one of the desks before the desk of her instructor.

"Aio, what's going on? You're barely paying attention in class."

"I don't mean to, Mayu-sensei."

She sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. "Did something happen with your cousin Kyo? You spent the majority of the class staring at the back of his head."

Realizing what it was that she was implying, she shook her head. "No, nothing happened. I... I just have had a lot on my mind as of late."

"Try to leave that behind when you enter the classroom again. I would rather not have you fail because you cannot concentrate." Her expression remained serious until a smile lightened it. "You can go now."

She stood and after a slight bow to the older woman, left the room. As she passed the windows she wondered if she could avoid attending lunch without being hunted down by Uo. A small corner in the hallway drew her attention. She immediately went to it and settled down in the spot.

* * *

"Where's Aio?" Momiji examined the group closely as if she had somehow managed to elude his attention.

"She's talking to Mayu-Chan-sensei."

"Did she get in trouble?"

Uo shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. She should be back by now though." She stood up and stretched. "Why don't we go find her Hana."

Hana nodded and stood as well.

"Bring her back safely," Momiji called after them as they left.

* * *

Uo paused in the empty hallway. She looked around and sighed in exasperation. "Hana," she said, looking to her for direction.

"She's over there." She pointed to the end of the hallway.

She followed her finger to the end of the hallway. Her eyes found the shadowed corner and the faint outline of a person sitting there. With a shake of her head she walked to the corner. "Hey Aio." The girl paid her no mind and she walked over and stopped in front of her.

The presence of Uo standing before her seemed to have finally sunken in for she looked up to see the Yankee standing with her hands on her hips.

"Are you in trouble?" Were the first words that left her.

"No." Aio made no immediate move to stand. After a moment though, she rose from her spot.

"Why were you held back then?"

"No reason."

Uo frowned a little with the lack of answer and turned to Hana who provided no information that she might have sensed.. "Let's go to lunch then."

* * *

Akito stared at Aio from the doorway. She had been changing since she allowed her to attend school. The changes had been small at first and she had written them off as part of the mask that she had instructed Aio to live. A strange feeling had begun to form within her and she was starting to doubt that logic. The girl, as of late. had been less willing to be near her and had found excuses to separate herself from her. Turning away with a frown, she left.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door frame and Aio turned away from her schoolwork to see Kureno standing in the door.

"Akito wants to see you."

She nodded and followed Kureno to the room where Akito waited for her. Akito smiled when she entered and motioned her to sit beside her.

"Thank you for coming Aio. I thought you wouldn't come."

"Why would you think that?" Something in the back of her mind told her that she leave, but she ignored it.

"You've been finding ways to avoid me. I wonder if that Tohru is poisoning your mind."

"She's not," she said after a moment. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"What would that be?" Aio did not answer. However, the girl diverted her ice-blue eyes as if to hide a secret from her. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

Aio fell to the ground, covering her eyes. It did not immediately sink in that Akito had struck her. It was not until blood started to trail down her face that what had happened fully sunk in. The reality of if was a hard blow. Never before had never Akito harmed her.

"Kureno leave," Akito said coolly when she saw him move to help the girl. When he hesitated she glared at him. "Leave."

Kureno was hesitant to listen. Something did not feel right and he found himself afraid to leave. Akito's look though gave no room for resistance and with a glance at Aio he left.

She heard the door close and felt fear grasp at her heart. He had left her alone. Akito moved to her side and she felt her nails dig into arm as she pulled her up..

Akito held her against her, one hand grasping her chest while the other hand released her arm and slipped between Aio's legs. "You belong to me," she hissed in her ear. "You will remember that."

Her nails dug into the floor mats as she attempted to ignore the pain. This feeling was new though, and combined with the fear left her quaking despite her desire not to. There was a tearing pain and she screamed.

She pushed her to the ground after the scream. Her gaze moved to her hands, looking with disgust at the blood that dripped from her fingers. Without another look at Aio she left the room.

Kureno watched Akito until she had disappeared within her room. When he was certain that she was not going to come out, he hurried into the room that he had been forced to leave. The scream he had heard had frightened him more then anything else he had ever witnessed. When he saw Aio he knew that he shouldn't have left her alone. He should have listened to that voice that had told her to stay. Kneeling at her side he touched her shoulder, whispering her name quietly. She didn't respond. Carefully he picked her up and then carried her to his bedroom before leaving in search of bandages. When he returned he knelt beside her and brushed her bangs away from her face. She had deep scratch marks above her eyes that had been left behind by Akito's nails. He cleaned the blood from her eyes and the wound before putting a bandage on it.

"Kureno…"

"It's all right," he said softly. "I'll keep you safe." There was blood on her shirt and he pulled her shirt up so that he could clean and bandage the deep scratches Akito had made. He remained aware of anything that she might do or say that showed her discomfort in what he was doing, but she did nothing. "Aio."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I think I should take you to the hospital."

"No!" She grabbed his arm and started to sit up. "No hospitals."

"All right." Her grip on his arm lessened and he left the room long enough to get a wet washcloth before returning. He removed the bloody undergarment and separated her legs. "I won't hurt you," he said when her body tensed.

She shivered slightly as he pressed the washcloth against her and held it there. "Why are you helping me?"

He did not answer immediately, ashamed. "I didn't protect you earlier."

* * *

He was disturbed from his sleep. The sound of her pleads and whimpers caught his attention and he immediately left the corner where he had fallen asleep and went to her side. She was writhing in pain and whispering softly. He shook her shoulders lightly and managed to wake her. Her eyes were full of fear and he knew that she was probably still trapped in her nightmare. "Aio, it's me Kureno," he said gently.

She studied his face and finally recognized him. "Kureno…"

His eyes widened in surprise as she threw herself into his arms, shaking uncontrollably. "It's all right," he said softly, holding her close. "It's all right."

* * *

The bell rang and she stood to take attendance. "Aio Sohma." There was no response and Mayu looked up to see that her seat was empty. She moved on to call the two other Sohma's names. Several hours into her lecture the door opened and she glanced over to see Aio enter. She took the note that the girl handed her in silence, noticing how she didn't look at her. Pretending that nothing had happened, she continued the class until the lunch bell rang. "Aio, will you stay for a moment?" She waited until the class had emptied before going to her desk. "You were late Aio."

"I am sorry," she said without looking at Mayu.

"It's all right." She studied her student for a moment, seeing the bandage above her eyes. "Aio, did something happen?"

"No... Nothing happened."

"Aio…"

"I have decided to drop out."

Her words caught her off guard and she was silent for a time as she processed them. "What!… Why?"

"I decided that I preferred home schooling. I would have come in earlier, but I slept in."

Each word that Aio spoke she knew to be a lie. "Aio, there is no need for you to drop out."

"Yes, there is Mayu-chan-sensei." She still did not look at her.

She reached out to touch her shoulder, but pulled her hand back when Aio flinched away. "Are you sure about this?"

A slight nod. "I was hoping that I could fill the paperwork out during this time."

Mayu shook her head, still not believing what she was hearing. "If there is something wrong..."

"There is nothing wrong," she said, interrupting her before she could say anything else.

* * *

"I wonder why Aio was so late," Hana said to no one in particular. No one gave her any enlightenment so she went quiet.

Uo watched the front door, something telling her to stay alert. The door opened and Aio walked out. "Aio!" She was ignored, but not completely for the girl's pace had quickened to a fast walk. As she watched she rounded the corner and was gone. She frowned, feeling that something was wrong.


	8. A Soul's Freedom

**********Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.**

**Warning: Attempted Suicide.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: A Soul's Freedom

Aio sat on the porch; her knees pulled up to her chest. Depression, it was a feeling that she had hoped to not feel again. Since leaving the school she had found herself pulled back into that world that she had spent such a short time in. The reason, she was not entirely sure of.

Kureno looked up from his computer screen to look outside through the open shoji screen. Aio had spent most of her time either outside of his office or with him no matter where he might be. She was avoiding Akito, like she had before Yuki's and Akito's relationship turned sour. The only difference seemed to be that Akito no longer wanted anything to do with her. She must have sensed him watching her for she glanced over her shoulder at him. When he saw her eyes he saw the same vulnerability that he had seen that day in the rain. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he could think of nothing to say.

Movement drew her attention away from Kureno, settling on a dark-haired woman. She watched as she approached Akito's room and disappeared within. It did not concern her. She lowered her gaze only to raise it again. There was a feeling that was causing a knot to form in her stomach. After a moment she stood before walking towards Akito's room.

* * *

She needed the box. Akito could no longer possess it. Her daughter appeared surprised to see her and her grip tightened on the knife in her hand. "Give me the box." As always her daughter was resistant. She raised the knife and as she brought it down the door burst open. The knife was ripped from her hands and she fell back in surprise.

Aio lay gasping on the ground. Closing her eyes tightly, she gritted her teeth as she pulled the knife from her chest and then tossed it aside. She opened her eyes and saw that Akito had picked up the knife and was holding the knife over her mother as Ren opened the box.

* * *

Kureno hurried down the hallway with several maids close behind. Shortly before he reached the door there was a small explosion. Akito was standing near her mother, a bloody knife at her side. He went to her as Ren was removed form the room, muttering about how the box was empty. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head and he looked around the room, finally seeing Aio's partially bloody kimono on the floor. "Akito, where's Aio?" He received no answer and he followed after her. His eyes widened when Akito turned to face him. The pain was sharp.

* * *

Tohru hummed pleasantly to herself as she hung the sheets on the clothesline. She picked up the basket when she had finished. A flicker of silver caught her attention and she turned to the woods, freezing where she stood. There before her was a silver-gray wolf. It watched her with glazed, ice blue eyes and she saw that blood matted the fur of its chest. "Y-You p-poor wolf. You're hurt. Do you want help? I-I'm s-sorry, but I-I don't..." Her body tensed when the wolf moved. It took a step towards her before collapsing. There was a small explosion and when the smoke cleared she cried out in surprise.

Hearing her cry, the three male Sohmas of the house ran outside.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" Shigure asked immediately.

"T-There was a w-wolf and it t-transformed i-into A-Aio."

"What do you mean Tohru?" He followed her outstretched arm to see the girl in question on the ground. Going to her side he discovered that she was naked and unconscious.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be all right Shigure?"

Tohru was visibly shaking and all though he had no idea of Aio's condition Shigure smiled reassuringly. "Hatori will take good care of her." The screen slid open and Hatori entered. "How is she?"

"The wound was deep, she lost a lot of blood."

"Will you be taking her to the hospital?"

He shook his head. "She refused to go, though I highly recommended it. I gave her something for the pain as well as a sedative."

The doorbell rang and Tohru left to answer it. Her eyes widened and she stepped backwards as Akito entered the house.

"Where is she?" Akito demanded. "Where's Aio."

Shigure appeared when he heard the yelling. "Next door, in my study," he said calmly. "How did you get here Aki-" He stepped out of her way when the woman barged pass him, heading towards the room in which Aio lay.

* * *

Aio was unhealthily pale. Despite the sheet that had been pulled over her body she could still see the bandages that bound her chest. Akito slid the door closed behind her before moving to kneel at her side. "Aio." She didn't respond, her eyes remained focused on the wall opposite of herself. "I'm happy to see that Hatori has taken care of you. I'll be taking you home." For a moment there was no response. She felt some anger, but it was squashed by concern.

"I don't want to go."

"What?"

She turned to Akito, her eyes distant and devoid of emotion. "I won't go."

"Why not?" The flame had sparked back to life, but she restrained herself.

"That place is no longer a home to me. At one time it may have been, but no longer." She swallowed hard before continuing. "I feel no connection there or any love for you."

"How can you say that?" she demanded, standing up.

"You don't hurt those you love, even if they're growing distant from you."

Akito's eyes widened as if Aio had just slapped her. She had struck her where it hurt worst and held no regret in her eyes. "This isn't my fault. You can't blame me for this." Aio remained silent and turned away from her. She was still wearing the necklace she had given her, she had to be lying. Despite this possible fact she couldn't help but doubt it. Aio never lied unless she had personally ordered her to. Shaking with anger, she stormed out of the room.

As she heard the screen slide shut Aio closed her eyes, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

* * *

Shigure had not moved from his place near the front door. He was talking to Hatori now, but looked at Akito when he heard her approach. "Is everything alright?" The murderous look that she gave him caused him to chuckle. "I presume that you will be leaving now?" No answer. He watched as Akito pulled on her shoes before moving to leave. "I was unaware that there was a wolf." Akito froze and he waited for an answer.

"There is no wolf," she said, her voice ripe with restrained anger before leaving.

* * *

Living at Shigure's house seemed to be a series of repeated days. She would eat little of the food that Tohru brought her and aside from visits to the bathroom she remained in the study. The only change of routine was Hatori's weekly visits to check to see how her wound was healing. He still recommended the hospital, but she continued to ignore him. There had been three visits so far and during those three weeks she had learned of Yuki's recent change of residence and Tohru's and Kyo's blossoming relationship. Shigure's few visits were unwelcome due to her great dislike towards him and his affiliation with Akito. His visits were often short-lived though, due to her continuing to ignore the man who allowed her to live in his house.

Shortly after Hatori's fourth visit Tohru had come to the study with dinner.

"Hatori said that you've healed well. I'm sure you're very happy about that," Tohru said with a bright smile. Aio was unresponsive, but she had grown accustomed to it. "I'm very glad that you're better. I was frightened when I heard how seriously you were hurt."

"Do you believe in sanctuary?"

It took her a moment to realize that Aio had spoken and when she did she was too shocked to respond. It was because the question was both unexpected and that the girl had yet to speak to her.

Aio turned to look at her, waiting in silence for an answer.

"Um, w-well I always thought that sanctuary is different for everyone. A person always has it, but they just loose sight of it. For me I always found something like sanctuary with the people I love and who love me. So I guess that means I do believe in sanctuary."

"I see… Thank you Tohru."

"Oh, you're very welcome." She stood up suddenly, causing Aio to jerk away from the sudden movement. "I should finish preparing dinner for everyone else."

"Tohru."

"Yes?" she asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Nothing."

She gave her a puzzled look before nodding. "Oh, all right."

* * *

"So Aio talked with you," Shigure said, a little surprised and irritated since she had been ignoring him. "What did she say?"

"Yes. She asked me a question and then she just said a few words afterwards."

"Still, this is the first time that she's spoken since she got here. A little strange."

* * *

Tohru slid open the door to the study. It was a few minutes before nine and she had hoped that Aio might want to talk more. The chance was slim, but it was still possible. She froze when she saw that the room was empty. "Aio?" Immediately she started to search the house to see where she might have gone.

"What are you doing Tohru?" Shigure questioned, poking his head out of the dining room.

She spun around. It was apparent by her expression alone that something was wrong. "A-Aio. She's g-gone."

* * *

Kureno returned the phone to its cradle and then started to pull on his coat. He had just finished speaking with Shigure and was deeply concerned. Aio had disappeared, but he suspected that the fact that it was raining might have something to do with it. A sharp pain in his side, where Akito had stabbed him, caused him to wince. The sound of the door sliding open caused him to look at it, expecting to see Akito. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Aio.

* * *

Akito entered her room, feeling rather ill. She paused and then knelt down to pick up the necklace on her pillow. It was the one she had given to Aio and she looked around the room. Was she here? Her eyes went to the small table where the knife that woman had attacked her with had been.

* * *

"Aio."

She crossed the room to him and stopped when only a little space separated them.

"What are you doing here? I should call Ha-." His eyes widened in surprise, as Aio pressing her lips gently against his own cut him off.

Very suddenly, she pulled back and started to walk backwards towards the door. In a second she was gone.

The spell that had fallen over him dissipated when she left and he found himself able to move again. He ran to the open door and saw Akito running after Aio. Without a second thought he followed.

* * *

She had no where left to run. The wall that surrounded the Sohma estate now served as the barrier that kept her trapped.

"Aio!" Akito stopped a few feet away from her. "Aio…" she said more gently.

"No." She turned to face her, shaking her head. "Goodbye Akito." Before the woman could do anything she pulled Ren's knife that she had hidden within her robe and slid it across her throat.

The knife fell to the ground and Akito ran forward to catch her before her head struck the ground. She cradled Aio's head in her lip and pressed the sleeve of her kimono against her neck in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding that had already stained Aio's white robe crimson. "Go get help!" she screamed at Kureno, who stood a few feet away from them. Her gaze returned to Aio and to her own horror she saw that Aio's eyes were the same as Kureno's the day his curse ended.

She stared up the sky, watching as the wolf spirit disappeared within the clouds. _I love you Kureno,_ she thought, praying that the rain would tell him her secret.

"No!"


	9. Epilogue: Goodbye

************

Disclaimer

: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya. The character Aio is of my own creation.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Goodbye

_I'm running away._

The smoke drifted lazily from the cigarette that Hatori held. "You've been away a lot recently."

"I just want to make sure that everything is in order before we leave," Kureno stated.

He blew a stream of smoke and crushed the stub in the ashtray. "Is that really wise?"

* * *

She was forced to sit in a wheelchair as she left the hospital.

Kureno walked beside her and helped her to her feet once they were outside.

Out of habit she brushed off any dirt that may have gotten on the blue sundress she wore. She looked up when she was done and caught Kureno watching her.

_"She's mentally unstable. There's no reason to not believe that she'll try to kill herself again."_

_"I don't think she will."_

_"You put to much faith in her Kureno."_

She covered the scar on her throat as a passing child stared at it intently. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Aio."

Kureno had returned and he led her to the train station.

_"What about that girl you told that you were running away? Would you leave her?"_

_"I would to the bottom of the sea for Arisa, just as I would go to the ends of the Earth for Akito."_

_"But…"_

_"It's different with Aio."_

_"How so?"_

He smiled at Aio gently. The train was carrying them farther away from Akito every passing second. He raised her hand that he held in his own to his lips and kissed the back of it. She turned to him with a small smile and he saw that her ice blue eyes were as they had been since that day, soft and without the hard, emotionless shield.

_"She's my world."_


End file.
